Melted Rainbows
by UnluckyAmulet
Summary: [Don't Hug Me I'm Scared] In which Tony declares that it's time for a bath, and Paige is displeased. PadLock.


Disclaimer: Do not own, meh meh MEH.

This is just a fluff drabble, based off my Headcanon that Paige hates to get wet because it washes her 'creativity' off, so Tony usually has to give her a bath himself. XD (I used their fan nicknames, Tony the Clock and Paige the Notepad.)

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Paige, there is a TIME and a PLACE for mucking around!"<p>

She growls.

"I don't want to be clean- being clean is uncreative!"

Tony sighs through his nose.

Being so obsessed with time, he knew that it was impossible to go back in it, but every time he walked into a room and saw Paige, elbow-deep in paint, or with pastels smudged all over her face, or with drippy, messy ink everywhere, they always seemed to have the same 'discussion', and it always ended the same way...

Namely, with Tony hauling an indignantly-shrieking Paige over his shoulder and carrying her off to the bathroom, while she hits his back with small fists. (The height difference between them really did come in handy at times). Since Tony knew that this would happen- _again_- he had the foresight to run a bath first, then fetch Paige. He could hardly expect her to give herself a bath, she hated being interrupted mid-creative flow almost as much as she hated the colour green. She'd fob him off by saying she would go wash up _after _she was done with her project, and then just never do it at all.

"This is NOT fair!" pouts Paige, still wriggling despite Tony's iron grip. (He'd only have to go and catch her again if she got free, and that would be a waste of time and therefore unacceptable.)

"NONSENSE, Paige!" Tony says, loudly and theatrically. "It's quarter-to-nine, so it's time for bath!"

Paige hisses as Tony boots open the door to the bathroom, rather unneccessarily. The bath is ready- spirals of team gently float up from the water. Tony made sure the temperature was just right- Paige liked warm baths, with lots of bubbles. (And, although Tony was literally the only person who could make Paige do anything, even he didn't want an angry Paige on his hands.) The Puppets are nowhere to be seen- they know to generally get out of the general vicinity if Paige and Tony are having a tiff over something.

"Oh yeah?" Paige says, now giving up on her pounding (he never really seemed to notice it), and resting an elbow on his broad shoulder. "Why don't _you_ have a bath, then?"

"Because," Tony replies, cheerfully dropping Paige into the tub, who shreiked in surprise. "It's not _my_ time."

He didn't bother taking off her dress, gloves and stockings- they were just as messy as the rest of her, so it was only efficient that they get a wash at the same time! (Plus, a dripping wet and unclad Paige tended to prove very distracting for Tony...very distracting indeed...)

Paige resurfaces after a moment, spitting out water. Her multi-coloured hair was plastered to her head, the colours leaking into the water like a melting rainbow. Paige doesn't dye her hair (if she did, there would be no green in it), but whenever she gets water on her hair, it invariably begins to taint the surrounding liquid. Nobody has any idea why, so it's just attributed to Paige being Paige. She glares up at Tony in annoyance.

"See?" Tony smirks at her, smugly.

Paige glances down at the frothy bubbles surrounding her- they foam givesa off a fruity smell, which makes a smile tug at her lips. She looks up at the pompous man, who is checking the time (of course), and a mischievious smirk crawls across her face.

"Oh, Tony?"

"Yes?"

He makes the mistake of turning back, because with a swift sweeping motion of her arm, Tony is showered in colourful water and bubbles. It's Paige's turn to shreik with laughter as Tony stands there and fumes, his hair plastered to his head and his coat clinging to his chest. A little dismayed, but getting over the fact that her 'creativity' is being washed off by the warm water, Paige leans back, her dress fanning out around her hips like a flower. She smirks at Tony over a mound of bubbles.

"Are you _sure_ it's not your bathtime, too?"

Tony just glares at her before stalking out of the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. Paige cackles in glee, kicking her legs to kick up more bubbles- she loves having lots of bubbles, because you can make them into all kinds of shapes! Tony was clever to give her something to entertain herself while she was in the bath, it satisfied both Paige's needs to be creative and Tony's insistance that everything be productive and not a waste of time.

Plus, it will take him ages to notice she's leave pastel smudges all over his lovely black coat.

Tony, meanwhile, stomps towards the kitchen, snatching up a towel and rubbing his wet face. Unlike Paige's hair, the scarlet strip across his nose does not smudge. Flinging the towel away, Tony grumbles under his breath, swearing that this is the last time he does this.

He's lying, of course, and he knows it.

Tony always ends up making time for Paige.


End file.
